


Make Up Kisses

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Lockdown gives Tyrest a gift, and gets a little sugar back.
Relationships: Lockdown/Tyrest (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Make Up Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothinsel/gifts).



> [First posted to Tumblr on February 21, 2015. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Original Notes have been kept.]
> 
> The Sugar Pup asked for it, and she shall receive.

“Hey Lockdown!” A grunt from his last team, called out. He tugged over a crate with his thin little arms and pushed it in front of his boss. “You want this stuff, too?”

“What part of ‘take everything’ did you guys miss on this looting mission?” Lockdown grumbled, strutting over to the crate of goods and yanked open the top with the edge of his hook. His ugly face twisted into a grin when he saw the contents and chuckled, “Oh yeah. I’m taking this.”

The grunt flickered his optics twice and shrugged. “Whatever you say, boss.”

“I’ll take this one,” Lockdown said, dropping the lid and sticking his foot on the edge of the box to claim it. “You go get the rest.”

The grunt ran off with the command, and Lockdown reached down to pick up the box of precious cargo. He knew exactly what to do with this.

* * *

Lockdown whistled, feet kicked up on his desk in his private quarters. His hands were behind his head, and he could see the stars just outside his window. He had delivered his little gift without a hitch, and only wished he could see his “Lord and Master’s” (as that twerp Pharma liked to put it) face when he opened it up.

Not knowing if it would be received well or not, he decided to not be present for the opening.

Lockdown didn’t even put his name on the package.

Tyrest would just have to take a guess who left him a lovely package of stolen goods from a rather successful trip, wouldn’t he?

Three knocks banged on Lockdown’s door, followed by a “I’m coming in.”

Lockdown dropped his feet on the floor and twisted his mouth into a grimace. Or Tyrest could figure it out immediately.

“You know,” Tyrest said overriding the lock on Lockdown’s door and letting himself in. It closed behind him and his fancy cape with a swish as he strolled around like he owned the place (which he kinda did). “You should put your name on things when you leave gifts. I mean, it’s obvious it was you since you’re the only one who’d been off the Moon lately and would dare to enter my room, but still—proper is proper, isn’t it, Lockdown?”

Lockdown tried for a smile, and shrugged. “Must have been too excited and forgot, huh?”

“Indeed,” Tyrest said. He strut to Lockdown’s side and helped himself to a seat on the bed. The seal on the small box in his lap was ripped away, noting that it had been opened. There was no way he didn’t know what was in that box. Lockdown winced when Tyrest flipped the lid open. “Though, it is an odd choice of present.”

Tyrest pulled up a small tube and twisted the end. “Not many who wear lipstick around these parts, is there?”

“Figured it was rare and high class, so you might enjoy it?” Lockdown asked, questioningly. Suddenly his brilliant plan was backfiring. Did Tyrest hate it? Or did he like it? it was so hard to tell!? “I mean, you don’t have to keep it if you don’t like it—”

“Nonsense,” Tyrest clipped. He pressed the edge of the neon blue make up stick to his lip and dragged it heavily along his plump lips. Lockdown swallowed when he repeated it over the top set. Tyrest smacked his lips together loudly and smiled. “How does it look?”

“Ah, good,” Lockdown fidgeted a bit in his seat. “Looks great.”

“I think you’re just saying that to be sweet,” Tyrest said, leaning over and grabbing the side of Lockdown’s head. He pressed his lips hard into Lockdown’s cheek. He turned Lockdown’s head toward a mirror so that the bounty hunter could see the neon blue lip print that had been left there. “But Blue might not be my color.”

“Maybe not.”

“So, let’s try another one,” Tyrest said. He closed the blue tube with a quick flick and licked off the still wet paint on his lips. Lockdown moved to wipe the substance off his own cheek when Tyrest’s hand darted out and grabbed his wrist. “Leave it.”

Lockdown shivered at the commanding tone, and obediently put both of his hands down on the chair.

“Good boy,” Tyrest said. He pulled another tube from the case and flicked off the lid. “Oh, green is definitely my color.”

Lockdown whimpered when the color was applied with even more intentional sensuality, pressing and pulling his lips along with the tube like that little stick of paint was tugging on his lips like Lockdown wanted to bite them. His spark lifted and he bit his own lip to stop the grown. The neon green was applied in a few seconds (though it felt like hours) and Tyrest closed the lipstick tube and put it away. He tilted his head this way and back in the mirror and shook his head.

“Hmm, I’m not sure about this one,” Tyrest said. He pinched Lockdown’s chin with his fingers and turned his head the other way. He repeated his cheek kiss, branding Lockdown with neon green lips. Tyrest sighed, licking off the paint. “Not this one either. It clashes, don’t you think?”

“I’ll…I’ll trust your judgement,” Lockdown said, his voice heavy with panting. He looked down at the full box of make up and his spark surged. “But you’ve got a lot of options. I’m sure one’ll work.”

“That is true,” Tyrest said. “We’ll just have to test them all.”

Lockdown whimpered outright.

* * *

A full hour later, and Lockdown’s entire face was covered in multi-colored prints from Tyrest’s mouth. His entire body was on fire from the energy surging over in his spark with no where to go, twitching and panting like a petro-pup because any time he dared move his hands, Tyrest got that look in his eyes that threatened to rip off his head.

Lockdown was turned on by that, too, but it was hard to get laid when you were dead, you know?

So he sat, burning up and hoping that there was no more left in that wretched box and Tyrest would get this damn tease over with and frag him already!

Tyrest twisted the latest tube back and forth between his fingers. his legs were crossed and he rested his cheek on the back of his fingers. “No, I don’t think pink is it either.”

Lockdown heaved, “So, is that it?”

“No wait! There’s one more,” Tyrest said. He pulled out the tube and twisted it to reveal the stick of paint. “Look at that. It’s yellow, and matches my crown. Let’s see if it still does when applied.”

Lockdown waited for the agony of watching Tyrest put on yet another set of paint on his lips but was surprised.

Instead of his own, Tyrest grabbed Lockdown’s chin again and tilted his head up. He said very sternly, “Do not move, Lockdown.”

Lockdown stood still as a dead bot when Tyrest pressed the wet end of the stick on Lockdown’s lips. He dragged it across with the same pressure and slowness that he had applied to his own so many times. Lockdown groaned in the back of his throat as Tyrest’s grip tightened on his chin and heat flooded every inch of him as Tyrest leaned in so closely for so long. Tyrest switched to the upper lip and painted it with great care, and Lockdown felt his eyes burning into him as they stared at his lips.

“I think that will do it,” Tyrest said, his lips an inch from Lockdown’s own. He held the lipstick tube in the air next to them, and grinned wickedly. “And now to apply it.”

Tyrest kissed Lockdown, his lips pressed to the other mech’s hard and heavy. He dropped the lipstick tube to use both hands to grab Lockdown’s head for leverage. Tyrest pried Lockdown’s lips apart and stuck his tongue into Lockdown’s mouth with a groan (and Lockdown was not complaining at all, he wanted that to be very clear), plastering their faces together. Tyrest smudged the wet paint from all the previous cheek kisses with his fingers and Lockdown dug the tip of his claw into a hole on Tyrest’s thigh.

The kiss lasted forever, Lockdown’s spark surging and his hips jerking up just waiting for a chance to drag Tyrest into his lap and—

The kiss ended.

Tyrest leaned back, the sloppy streak of yellow across his lips and cheek nearly enough by themselves to send Lockdown into overload.

He patted Lockdown’s cheek, and rubbed the wet paint on his fingertips together before picking up the forgotten yellow tube. He clicked it closed and hummed. “Yes, yellow was definitely the winner.”

Lockdown gaped, his body still needy and in desperate need of a certain judge to get his aft back over into Lockdown’s lap. But he didn’t. Tyrest picked up the make-up case and dropped the last tube back inside.

“Thank you dearly for the gift, Lockdown and for your assistance in finding just the right color,” Tyrest said. He smiled, and headed for the front door, opening it with a flick. “Though if you want more than that next time, try to give me something that isn’t from the cheap aisle, hum? My taste is a little more expensive.”

“You taste expensive,” Lockdown muttered, half paying attention and still trying to figure out how the hot judge got across the room.

Tyrest had the nerve to chuckle and left the room with a flourish of his cape.

Lockdown’s brain started working again in about two clicks and his subordinates still tell stories about when he left his room covered in lip prints and tackled Tyrest in the hallway.


End file.
